What If
by Angel Dave
Summary: "Uhmm ..." Otonashi struggled finding the right words to say... He started wandering if ... what if ... "What if I say that I like you" Yuri suddenly said, cutting Otonashi's train of thoughts.


SSS Headquarters - 8:30 pm

Yuri Nakamura the leader of the SSS has just finished typing away important things on her laptop. She just realized that the sun was already sleeping as she watch outside the window. She yawned and put both of her hands in the air hoping to remove the tiredness of her body. She saw a picture of their group at side of her table, she picked it up and watch the faces of her friends for a while, but her eyes were glued on a certain red haired guy. She noticed that the burgundy colored eyes of this person was focus on her. Her moments with this guy flooded her mind that she can't help but smile reminiscing. She started loving this guy when he saved her from being obliterated by being hypnotized. She started wandering, what if she confess, would he feel the same way as she do? "Nah ... that would never happen" she said to herself.

"Maybe if he comes here to check on me ... maybe ..." Well speak of the devil! The guy that just crossed her mind that got slipped and fall on her heart appeared on the door.

"Otonashi ?" Yuri said standing near the window.

"Oh Yuri your still here ..." The guy now named Otonashi said.

"Isn't it obvious?"Yuri said.

"Sorry ... hehe ... You know ... You should not exhaust yourself everytime ... I'm starting to get worried" Otonashi said mumbling the last part to himself hoping that Yuri didn't hear it ... but sadly its loud enough for Yuri to hear.

"And why is that?"Yuri said.

"Because ... I don't want to see you burn yourself out while we are on missions"Otonashi said.

"No thats not what I mean ... What I mean is ... What do you mean by "I'm starting to get worried"?"Yuri said while blushing as she said the last part.

"Uhmm ... Eto ... I-I should go" Otonashi said stuttering. As he started walking away Yuri tugged his sleeve and said "No ... Please stay ..."

"Yuri ..." Otonashi said as Yuri watch him with her sea green colored eyes.

"Uhmm ... Yuri ... Do you have someone you like?" Otonashi said hoping that his name will be the answer but his thoughts say "Thats not gonna happen idiot".

"Why? And what if I do have one ?"Yuri said blushing.

"Oh my god she's so cute when she's blushing" Otonashi said to himself. "Uhmm ..."Otonashi struggled finding the right words to say... He started wandering if ... what if ... "What if I say that I like you" Yuri suddenly said, cutting Otonashi's train of thoughts.

Otonashi tried to say something but can't. He struggled to say the the right thing. But what if she don't love him back maybe ... maybe ... As an idea appeared on Otonashi's head he started wandering if she will be mad or worse. But to hell with it, what's important to him is to say his feelings for Yuri. While Yuri is hoping for the answer she hoped for, she suddenly feel a hand on both of her shoulders that is pulling her closer to Otonashi. What shocked her the most is that her lips meet with Otonashi's lips. Then Otonashi pulled away and said "Tha - That's my answer" looking away blushing furiously.

"Otonashi ..." Yuri was loss of words. Words alone can't described the happy feeling she felt right now that tears started to fall on her eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to" Otonashi said panicking.

"No ... its ok ... I'm just ... I can't ..." Yuri said while sobbing.

"I-I-I'm sorry" Otonashi said but deep inside his starting to lost hope. He should have didn't do it ... He shouldn't ... He feel so mad to himself but a pair of lips on his lips cuts his train of thoughts.

"That's also my answer" Yuri said smiling brightly that would even put the sun to shame.

"Yuri ..." Otonashi said as he put Yuri on a tight embrace. Yuri feel so safe between his arms that she don't want Otonashi to let go.

"Otonashi..." Yuri said

"Yeah...?" Otonashi said

"I love you" Yuri said still having tears fall on her eyes.

"I love you too ... My princess" Otonashi said that makes Yuri can't remove the smile on her face.

**So guys ... What do you think ? And please review :)**


End file.
